


Of Coffee Shops and Terrifying Sisters

by Ellenoel117



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenoel117/pseuds/Ellenoel117
Summary: In a sleepy haze Arthur stumbles into a random coffee shop, not expecting much, just coffee. Enter Merlin, shy, dorky and impossibly cute. Add in a rushed explanation, Morgana being Morgana and you've got something cooking. WARNING: PURE FLUFF, MEANT FOR GOOD FEELS AND LOVE.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecowardlylion2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecowardlylion2/gifts).



> ENJOY~

The sun shone through the windows with a bright beam across his desk, making the newly written, unedited novel blind his eyes with the bright white of the pages. Arthur tossed it aside, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He'd pulled another all-nighter, the third in a row, he was nearly proud of himself for still functioning. However he'd been in his office the entirety of that, so he really didn't know if he could interact with basic human functionality. He peeked around the room, looking for anything he could eat before reopening the book. He spotted a half eaten bagel on his small table near the door and smiled, good then, no need for visiting the outside world. 

It wasn't as though he were hiding, just merely concentrating on work, yes, that was it, obviously. It had nothing to do with Morgana following him around, asking personal questions, trying her damnedest to find him a suitor. 

Except that it was. 

And he was content with staying in his big, closed off office for the rest of eternity if it meant avoiding awkward first dates. Considering the last guy he got set up with was some douche named Cenred who talked more about his body and the types of positions he liked during sex more than actual interesting conversation, he figured he was allowed to be standoffish. 

So on that happy note he stood, walked to the table and grabbed the bagel, biting into it triumphantly. It was a bit stale, he had to admit, but much better than a grilling from Morgana. Taking another bite he wondered if those were raisins he was tasting when there came a knock at the door. 

"Mr. Pendragon, there's a call on line one for you." Came the voice of his beloved PA. She was a sturdy little thing with a great work ethic and had a fierce loyalty about her. 

Reaching over he opened the door and poked his head out. There he found Gwen, in her customary pencil skirt and blouse with her hair pulled away from her face. 

"Morning Gwen, how are you?" He smiled, knowing he probably sounded drowsy and looked like death warmed over. He watched her eye him warily, pursing her lips and squinting her eyes. Oh no, that was the mom look, nothing good ever came from the mom look. 

"Arthur, when was the last time you slept?" Her voice carried a concerned lilt to it, her brow creasing ever so slightly. His smile turned soft, affection for Gwen expanding in his chest. She really was a great PA and an even better friend. Had been for most of his life, always there to offer advice and a firm talking to when things got out of hand. 

"No need to worry, it hasn't been that long." He shrugged hoping it look casual but realized his stiff joints weren't having any of that, making him wince. Her head cocked to the side and the glare she sent him made him wanna curl up in a corner. 

"Arthur Pendragon you are leaving this office, heading to the nearest coffee house, only because without it you'd fall flat on your face while you walk home. Which is where you're going right afterwards." He began to protest but was silenced with another look, so he closed his mouth with a click of teeth. "And then you're going to talk to Morgana, which is who was calling you, but I'll just tell her that you'll meet her at Marcie's tomorrow for a healthy breakfast." With that she opened the door further, spying the bagel Arthur clutched in his hand, rolling her eyes, taking it. 

"Hey, I was eating that." He pouted, still chewing a bit sorrowfully. 

Gwen merely brought it to her nose and sniffed, pulling it away scrunching her face. 

"Arthur, I swear to god, you'll be the death of me. This bagel is a week old, I remember because Lance left it there on you're last meeting. It's practically green." She marched over to the trash across the hall and tossed it in. Turning she pointed at him, smiling. "Now, go on, don't forget your jacket, your wallet is in the left pocket along with the keys to your apartment." He gaped at her for a moment, ducking inside his office to grab his jacket, sending a sad look at his sunny desk. 

"All right you little Harpy." He grinned slipping into the suit jacket. "I'll go. When am I allowed back Mrs. Dulac?" 

"On Monday, since it's Friday, that way you get enough rest. Have a good day Arthur, I'll see you on Monday." She reached forward and smoothed the jacket over his shoulders, smiling at him. 

"Tell Lance I say Hello, and that he needs to come over sometime to hang out." She nodded and pushed him, motioning toward the elevator. He waved one last time and marched forward. Well then, at least he had another day without worrying about Morgana's attempts. 

He made it out of the building and down the street without incident, even managing to smile at a few passerby's before reaching a small cafe, one he'd never visited, but it was the first one he saw so he figured it should do. The front was charming with flowers painted in the window, a cheery yellow and pink display to welcome the public. He squinted at the happy face on the open sign and opened the door, bell ringing happily in the small shop. 

"Hello there! I'll be out in a moment." Called a voice from behind the counter. The shop consisted of two cases of baked goods, a red espresso machine and a large menu of coffees. He pondered it while waiting for the assistant, frowning tiredly at the almost blurring names on the board. "Sorry, I had to clean up a molasses mess in the back, you've never cleaned anything until you've tried getting molasses out of a giant white teddy bear." The voice startled him, his eyes flickering to the dark haired man speaking, becoming even more disillusioned at the big ears and smiling face. The man faltered slightly upon seeing Arthur nearly tripping over the mat on the floor, embarrassed he began wiping his hands on a rag. "How are you?" He asked, the tips of his ears bright red. 

Arthur blinked once and let a small smirk creep onto his face as he watched the mans eyes linger a bit too long, so he did the same, taking in the lean build and large distinct hands.

"White teddy bear?" He questioned, trying his damnedest not to stare too long, this guy was uncommonly attractive in his own right with a goofy grin and sharp cheek bones. 

"Oh, yeah, well my niece has this thing for teddy bears," He smiled bashfully, making him impossibly cuter. "And wouldn't you know it, apparently teddy bears need to cook in the kitchen, so I have one on hand so she can question it about recipes. But I tried to make molasses cookies and the jug was heavy, so it slipped while I was pouring and there goes white teddy, here comes new and improved brown teddy." He winked, making Arthur's mouth curl up pleasantly, something close to butterfly's started up in his stomach. "So, how can I help you?" 

"Um, I just need coffee, something strong, enough to get me home, up some steps and into bed." Arthur sighed, moving his blonde hair out of his eyes squinting at the board once more. He didn't miss the way the guy followed his every move, making him a bit more confident. 

"Well then, a quad shot Americano it is." The man grinned, turning to the machine and doing his magic. He wiggled his hips to a tune he was humming, causing Arthur to lose focus and watch entranced, oh god, he was being abnormally creepy. Arthur meandered toward the pastry case, eyeing the bagels longingly. There was an everything bagel that seemed to be calling his name. He glanced up at the man once more, knowing he was too preoccupied to know he was being spied on. The wiggle had turned into some jig including a few cha-cha steps in there. It was a miracle he hadn't spilled his drink. As he began to turn, Arthur swiveled his eyes toward the bagels once again. "Here you go, anything else?" A coffee was set in front of him and he took it gratefully, gulping some down, ignoring the burn. He turned to look the man in the eyes and realized that they were the prettiest blue he'd ever seen, something akin to a storming ocean or a night sky. It made his breath catch ever so slightly, halting his brain momentarily. 

"I would love a bagel, the everything one. Mine got taken away this morning." He complained slightly, realizing he could still taste the stale bread, gulping more coffee. The man nodded and grabbed one out of the case, slipping it into a bag and ringing Arthur up. 

"So someone stole you're bagel. Who would commit such an act?" The guy, Merlin his name tag stated, asked whilst taking the offered money. 

"My PA said it was a week old and turning green, but I had grown fond of it." He grinned, taking another gulp of coffee. It was strong and just what he needed. 

'Merlin's' eyes widened as he clutched his chest. 

"A week? Green? Jesus." He stated just a tad horrified. Arthur nodded amicably. 

"I prefer Arthur actually." He grinned, eyes challenging. Merlin went blotchy red and lifted a brow. "So I suppose she had every right to take it and trash it. Anyways, I um, better get going." He held up his coffee in a solute, grabbing the bag from the counter. "Thank you."

"Hey, um..." Merlin's eyes searched his for a moment. "Have a nice day, be careful finding your way home." Merlin waved at him as he made his way to the door. 

"Will do, Merlin." Arthur gave him a content smile and walked out, now almost renewed by the interaction. 

\----

Arthur had been having a very relaxing sleep, curled in his plush comforter, head pressed into his most favorite pillow, when his phone rang. So, naturally, he ignored it, snuggling even further into his warm blankets. But the phone kept ringing, and then the land line started going and then both at once, so he decided he might as well stop all the constant ringing. Flinging his warmth aside he fumbled out of bed, hair tussled, eyes bleary and ears currently ringing. He reached out grabbing his suit jacket that he'd thrown on the floor near the door to his bedroom, reaching into his pocket, clutching his phone tiredly. 

"This better be worth waking up for goddammit." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. It was 8:30am according to his clock, he puffed. 

"Morning to you too, Sunshine." It was Morgana, of it was, who else would call someone this early. 

"Morgana, what the hell do you want? Not to be rude but I was quite peaceful just two minutes ago." He stood, heading back to bed, enjoying the warmth once again.

He heard her laugh softly, at his expense most likely. 

"Dear baby brother, I'm just making sure you didn't forget about breakfast at Marcie's." Her voice was teasing, as usual. He cursed lightly, he had forgotten to set an alarm. 

"Of course not, I would never forget an appointment with my darling sister." He mocked, still grumpy and achy. He yawned, stretching as best he could while talking to her. 

"Great then, I'll meet you there in half and hour. Toodles." She hung up, leaving him scrambling out of bed once more, moving to the closet and then to the bathroom to shower.

Marcie's was close to his flat, a humble little shop with the best pancakes in the city, all created by a large man who seemed it unnecessary to where shirts with sleeves. It came as a surprise to nearly everyone who found out that it wasn't a sweet old woman serving up the meals but Percival Avalon in all his beefy glory. He'd named the shop after his Nanna who had passed on ten years back. Percival had been a long time friend of the Pendragon's, he catered nearly every birthday party they had, and was quickly deemed an honorary Pendragon by default. 

Marching across the road Arthur's stomach began to grumble at the thought of those delicious pancakes covered in maple syrup, with a tall glass of orange juice, so he quickened his pace. When he reached the front door, he noticed Percival had added new spring flowers along the path leading to his shop. Pushing into the shop he paused to take a deep breath, it smelled so familiar, the coffee brewing, the smell of bacon and eggs, the scent of homemade tea. He spotted Morgana at the corner table, happily sipping tea. She had her raven hair in a high bun, her favorite pair of Oxford heels on, (he only knew that because every time she could get away with it she wore them) and a simple white dress. As if she knew he was headed her way she looked over and grinned, and oh dear, she seemed like she was up to something, once again. 

"Arthur, it's so good to see you, you've been rather distant as of late." She let her mouth pull down into a frown, eyes still dancing with mischief. He kissed her cheek and took a seat, thanking her for the tea she placed in front of him. 

"I've been busy with work." He replied, sipping the tea. 

"Avoiding me is more like it." She eyed him with a raised brow and he shrugged helplessly, he never could lie to her, so there really was no point. 

"Just busy." He answered, letting his eyes look around the shop. He saw Percy running about with a plate of something, passing it to someone that sat at the counter, giving them a sweet smile. The friendly giant. 

"So, I'm throwing a bit of a get together, you know, a couple of colleagues, a bunch of close friends, and I want you to come. It's going to be a formal affair, in honor of Leon's promotion in the firm." She smiled slightly, she only ever did that smile when talking of her husband of three years, the moon eyed longing and sappy smile. She snapped out of it and narrowed her eyes at Arthur. "And you are required to bring a plus one." 

"Morgana, honestly-" She raised her hand, sending him a look. 

"I've got a selection of about five, you can choose, of course, but I rather like this Gwaine fellow." She pulled out a stack of files, successfully horrifying her brother, flipping through them to produce a handsome man with a rugged appeal. He was all right, but he lacked the cheekbones, maybe if he were a little more lean, the eyes were all wrong, not blue... he paused, he really shouldn't be comparing men to his barista, it was borderline creepy. "Arthur are you even listening?"

He snapped his blue eyes to meet her bright green ones, blushing despite himself. 

"Sorry, something on the brain." He tried to smile away the suspicion in her eyes, but it only grew as she watched him. 

"Well I have them all on speed dial, honestly I think I'm more dedicated to your life than you are." She rolled her eyes, smiling when Percy came over with a plate of fresh pancakes. "Percival! How are you?" She gushed, smiling at him widely. 

Percy smiled back shyly, setting down the plates. 

"Oh, I'm just fine Morgana, how about yourself? I heard Leon got promoted." He grinned, chatting away about Leon making partner at the law firm. He tuned it out, not trying to be rude, but honestly, he already knew Leon was going to get it, he was a genius ad great at his job. He snapped out of it when he heard his name, however. 

"So I'm trying to find him a date, but this one is being an arse about it, refusing. At this rate he'll end up a spinster." She pouted at Percy, sending a smirk to Arthur who sputtered. 

"That's absurd, I'm just not looking for anyone." He huffed, drowning his sorrows in tea, wondering if Merlin liked tea. He must, after all he is a Caffeine Specialist. He snorted out a brief laugh, thinking of cute Merlin, oh gods, this is bad. 

"Percy, did you see that?" Morgana questioned, turning toward her friend. He nodded, wide eyes, watching Arthur. "He's gone mad. He needs a good lay, is what he needs." 

Arthur looked at them and shook his head. 

"If you don't mind I will be eating these delicious pancakes." He lifted his eyebrows at them and dug into his plate. 

His sister thought for a moment, before grabbing her phone. 

"That's it, I'm choosing for you, Gwaine Johnson it is." She started to dial a number and Arthur nearly chocked on his food trying to reach over and grab it. 

"You can't!" He pleaded, mouth full, eyes beseeching. 

"And why is that?" She had paused, thank the gods, but she needed an answer and Arthur really wasn't very good at improvisation.

"Because I already have a boyfriend." It was out, and he regretted it as soon as he said it, flushing to his roots. Morgana stopped all together and froze, her eyes as wide as saucers. "That's why." 

"You never told me, Arthur, I wouldn't have pressured you into getting a date if I had known you were taken! Oh my god, who is he? Do I know him? Job? Description? How's he in bed? Or are you waiting? And most important when did this all start?" She finished with an imploring look, looking so earnest his heart hurt. 

"H-his name is," Let the universe forgive him. "Merlin. He, um, works at a coffee shop. Tall, lean, big eyes and ears. Haven't gotten to the whole sex part yet..." He was completely red now, ashamed, embarrassed, horrified you take your pick. 

"Splendid, you can bring him to the party, I cannot wait to meet him!" She gushed like that for another hour or so, asking random questions that he had to answer off the top of his head. 

By the time he left, he had a boyfriend of four months whom he just adored. 

Fuck. 

The party was for the next evening and Arthur didn't know what to do. It was currently only 11am so he had some time to devise a plan... he had to go talk to Merlin, whether he like it or not. 

So he made the trek to the coffee shop, apparently named Camelot, striding through the door hoping to build up some type of confidence, which disintegrated as soon as he saw those big ears and bright smile. 

"Arthur! I mean, hello, welcome to Camelot. How are you? You survived the walk home, eh?" Merlin was grinning madly, like Arthur was the absolute high light of his day, it made Arthur's heart melt a little. 

"Hey, Merlin, I'm alive." He smiled back, bashfully running his fingers through his hair. Oh god, this is it. "Merlin may I speak to you privately for a moment?" The shop was dead all except for a man drinking in the corner, and didn't seem to be picking up any time soon. 

Merlin's eyes bulged for a moment, ears turning bright red, looking at the counter shyly. 

"Sure, about what?" He asked leaning forward on the counter. 

Arthur's head spun in a million directions as he nervously fiddled with his shirt sleeve. He was dressed a lot more casually than yesterday in blue jeans and Henley rather than a wrinkled suit. 

"I-I, oh god, please promise you wont run away." He groaned, burying his face in his hands, leaning his elbows on the counter. 

"All right, I wont run away. You're making me nervous Arthur." Merlin stated, a teasing lilt in his voice, calming Arthur just barely. 

"I told my sister that we've been dating for four months and that you'll be my plus one at her party." He let out in a rush, daring a look at the man i front of him, whose expression shifted from barely concealed confusion to even more confused. 

"Why?" His usually deep voice had lifted several octaves, cracking slightly. 

"She's been ragging on me for weeks to find someone to date, and then she started to just randomly set me up, it never works out, ask me later. Anyways I remembered you, and at least I'm attracted to you, so I said I already had a boyfriend, so she need not set me up. And I'm sorry, I'm usually an ass, but never like this, to someone I barely know." He huffed sadly, eyes the picture of regret. 

Merlin sat, thinking it through, tapping his fingers to his lips, squinting his eyes at Arthur with an appraising look. 

"All right. I'll do it, you seem to be in need of me, so why not?" The relief was palpable in the air as Arthur practically jumped over the counter to hug him, burying his face in his shoulder, patting his back. 

"Oh thank you, Merlin. I owe you, anything, everything. Just say the word." Arthur pulled back enough to look Merlin in the eyes, grinning like a mad man. 

"Arthur, I'm slightly worried as to who your sister is, and why you're so terrified of her." Merlin joked, giving him a lovely smile. 

"You have no idea, she's meticulous, we'll have to practice what we'll say to the T, oh and if you don't have a suit I'll buy you one. The party is tomorrow so we'll have to start at the end of your shift." Arthur began detailing things, not noticing the way Merlin watched him, like he was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, already in way too deep. 

\-------

Arthur was dresses in a tailored suit that fit his body like a well made suit should, accentuating all the good things. He had his blonde hair perfectly tussled and was just tying his tie when he heard the knock on the door. 

Making his way from his bedroom to the front door he kicked stray shoes out of the line of sight and winced when they hit something not intended. 

"Coming! Sorry this place is a bit of a hazard zone-" The door opened and on the other side was something out of his wildest fantasies. Merlin stood in a suit (one he said he had from his best mates wedding) that hugged him snugly, giving Arthur an amazing view. His hair was parted off to the side, his face closely shaven giving him a sleek look. Arthur felt his heartbeat pick up, and then into overdrive when Merlin produced a daisy, holding it out to him shyly. 

"You look great." He grinned, waving the flower once more. That snapped Arthur out of his stupor. 

"Oh my god, you look amazing Merlin. Oh, thank you." He accepted the flower touching a pedal lightly, smiling he placed it in his pocket and patted the step to keep it in place. "Perfect." He breathed. 

The stared a bit at each other, eyes wandering, surveying closely. 

"Shall we get going?" Merlin muttered, eyes trained on Arthur's mouth. 

"Yes, of course, wouldn't want to be late, they'll think we've been up to something." He winked, closing the door with a click and linking his arm with Merlin's. 

\--------

They arrived ten minutes later at Morgana's flat, decorated in finery and tons of people. 

Arthur helped Merlin out of the taxi, paying the driver and then leading him into the building, receiving numerous looks of intrigue. As soon as they stepped foot in the house Morgana was on them, hugging both men with enthusiasm. 

"What a gorgeous pair, you must be Merlin! So good to meet you, thought I only found about you recently, Arthur spoke highly of you." She swept her eyes over Merlin, sending Arthur a slight nod. "Just as handsome as he said." Merlin shot Arthur a look, raising a brow in delight. "Come now, I have questions and you both need drinks." They followed her into the lounge, saying a congrats to Leon in passing. Morgana sat the down on the couch as she sat on the coffee table in front of them. Her eyes focused on poor Merlin, locking in. "How did you meet?" 

"Oh, eh, he came into my shop, Camelot Coffees totally zonked and looking half dead, actually." He giggled, honest to god giggled, if that wasn't enough to send Arthur further down into the pit of despair. Morgana laughed, eyes twinkling. 

"He works himself to death at the publishing house. Being CEO isn't all it's cracked up to be, eh baby brother?" She nudged him with her heel clad foot playfully. "When did you know he was dating material? I gotta know what the appeal is, I don't see it." She cackled, Merlin followed suit, letting out a loud guffaw, placing his hand on Arthur's leg. 

"Honestly, my first impression was that he was going to be stuck up, with the suit and frown. But he turned out to be rather charming, looking like he just needed a firm hug. I'd say it was when he didn't bat an eyelash at my rambling, I tend to do that. He took it in stride, actually seemed interested thought he was dead tired." Merlin glanced at Arthur then, letting his look linger, like he'd never get over the sight. "Though I didn't know if I could handle the whole looks thing, but I got passed it, looks aren't everything." He said it so serious Arthur nearly believed him, but then he laughed, causing the Pendragon's to follow along. 

Morgana smiled, honest to god, just smiled at him, like he'd won her vote.

"I like you Merlin, please come around more, with or without this little prat." She reached forward to muss his hair annoyingly. 

"You two are bullies, I'll need therapy if you keep it up." Arthur pouted, jutting his bottom lip out. The two laughed once more at his expense. 

"Oh you're fine." Merlin leaned forward to catch the side of his mouth in a light kiss, taking his breath away instantly. Arthur's cheeks flamed, his eyes blinking rapidly, trying to process the kiss. 

"You've made him speechless, I cannot believe it." Morgana crowed, standing up, patting their cheeks. "I'll give you two some alone time." She winked naughtily at them and then made a graceful exit to go see her husband. 

Arthur felt warm breath on his ear, lips nearly pressed to it. 

"All right in there?" He whispered, causing Arthur to shiver. 

Slowly turning his head, so both of them were nose to nose, Arthur blinked. 

"Yes." 

"Word." Merlin muttered softly, his lips curling slightly. 

"What?" Arthur asked, brow furrowing. 

"You said say the word and I could have anything I wanted, I know what I want." His eyelids drooped and he leaned in a fraction closer. 

Sucking in a breath he lifted a hand to brush his knuckles across Merlin's cheek, loving the feel of it. 

"And what would that be?" 

Leaning in the rest of the way, they pressed their noses together. 

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

Their lips captured in a soft kiss, full of tenderness and promise, oh god, so much promise. 

And the rest, as they say, is history. 

 

 

 

XOXOXOXOXOXO -Elle

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT AN THAT YOUR HEART IS FULL <3


End file.
